The commonly used insect luring device is a cotton pad patch soaked with insecticide which has a strong smell that is able to attract and kill moths and insects. After soaking, the patches are hung around the field. Being attracted by the smell evaporating from the cotton pad which was soaked with insecticide, fruit flies, melon flies, and other insects will come near and perch on the patch, whereupon the insecticide will kill these insects.
The defects of this traditional type of insect luring device are: (1) Handling this cotton pad soaked with insecticide will contaminate bare hands, which is hazardous and can cause serious health problems. (2) The cotton pad soaked with insecticide is inconvenient to handle and, of course, it has an unattractive appearance. (3) On sunny days, the patch will quickly dry out and, on rainy days, the insecticide will be quickly washed out of the patch by the rain. (4) The longest effective period of this known insecticide device is around two weeks.
A dripping evaporation type of insect luring device constructed in accordance with the present invention does not have these defects.